A Job for an Angel
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de cloudyjenn] Il est temps d'envoyer un expert. Parce que Raphael n'est peut-être pas humain, mais il sait exactement comment ils pensent. Dean/Castiel.


**A Job for an Angel**

 **Résumé** : Il est temps d'envoyer un expert. Parce que Raphael n'est peut-être pas humain, mais il sait exactement comment ils pensent. Dean/Castiel

 **Auteur** : cloudyjenn (lien de la fic en anglais : /s/5790556/1/A-Job-for-an-Angel)

 **NdT** : comme pour l'autre OS que j'ai traduit, cloudyjenn n'a pas répondu à mon mail mais elle a donné la permission sur son livejournal de traduire ses fics ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu !

Enjoy !

* * *

Raphaël adore son petit frère.

C'est évident qu'il adore son petit frère. Raphaël aime tous ses frères. Mais il doit admettre qu'il a une tendresse plus profonde et toute particulière pour Castiel. C'est sûrement parce que c'est très attachant de le voir toujours choisir le plus long chemin quand il veut mettre à exécution une de ses idées. Il est ainsi depuis que Père l'a créé et l'a laissé tomber dans un champ de pâquerettes, innocent et les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'est plus aussi innocent à présent, et bien que l'ancien Castiel naïf, qui le suivait partout et lui posait des questions sur le monde et sur leur Père, lui manque, il est heureux que Castiel ait finalement trouvé sa place aux côtés de Dean Winchester.

Mais il commence à en avoir assez qu'il faille autant de temps à Castiel pour le comprendre.

Les humains sont si drôles. Le Père leur donne tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin dans leur vie, et ils parviennent à tout bousiller en refusant son aide. Et ils blâment Dieu, les Anges – tous ceux qu'ils ont sous la main. Raphael ne s'en préoccupe pas. Si ça permet aux humains de se sentir mieux, ça ne le blesse pas qu'ils blâment les anges pour la tragédie de leurs décisions faites librement.

Mais c'est énervant. Le Père donne à Castiel un accès gratuit à un corps très humain, et qu'est-ce qu'il en fait ? Il s'assied et fixe Dean Winchester comme s'il était la plus merveilleuse des créations du Père, et il ne saisit pas le cadeau qui lui a été fait. Castiel a toujours été plutôt modeste. Son seul but dans la vie était de servir leur Père. Il n'a jamais demandé ou voulu quelque chose pour lui. Et il semble qu'il soit resté ainsi en tant qu'humain.

Ça ne va pas du tout.

Et si les sentiments de Castiel sur ce sujet sont évidents, ceux de Dean Winchester sont complètement transparents. Ce qui est triste, c'est que Dean pense que personne ne sait ce qu'il ressent. Sauf que tout le monde dans un rayon de 70 kilomètres sait ce qu'il ressent. Chaque ange du Paradis et chaque démon de l'Enfer sait ce qu'il ressent. Le frère de Dean Winchester, le démon, essaye depuis longtemps de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Et chaque fois que Sam Winchester aborde le sujet, Dean bafouille, bégaie et refuse d'en parler. Raphael pense qu'il ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Il est temps d'envoyer un expert. Parce que Raphael a beau n'être pas un humain, il sait exactement comment ils pensent.

La seule manière de faire comprendre à un humain qu'il rate quelque chose, c'est de le prendre pour soi-même.

Ça va être facile.

oOo

Raphael observe Castiel depuis assez de temps pour savoir exactement où il peut trouver son frère.

Dans un bar.

C'est parce que Castiel passe tout son temps avec Dean Winchester, et que Dean Winchester aime traîner dans les bars. Il y cherche soi-disant une femme humaine avec laquelle il pourra forniquer dans sa chambre de motel. Mais Dean est toujours détourné de son but par son envie d'apprendre à Castiel des choses, comme jouer au billard ou boire des shots d'alcool. Au moment où le bar ferme, Dean réalise qu'il a passé tout son temps avec Castiel et qu'il a perdu toute chance de trouver une compagne temporaire et adaptée. Cette prise de conscience est toujours suivie d'une démonstration très fausse de regrets, puis d'une nuit entière de rêves de fornication avec Castiel.

Raphael trouve Dean très amusant.

Quand une jeune femme, dans un de ces bars, passe toute la soirée à regarder Castiel du coin de l'œil, Raphael trouve un plan. L'intérêt de la fille ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Dean. Raphael suppose qu'elle n'ose pas approcher Castiel à cause du comportement de mâle suffisant, qui protège son territoire, que Dean ne quitte pas une seule seconde.

Les rêves de Dean sont particulièrement violents cette nuit-là.

Raphael n'a rien à craindre de Dean Winchester et, s'il ne se trompe pas, la chance pour que Dean réalise les désirs qui peuplent ses rêves augmentera grandement si quelqu'un aborde vraiment Castiel.

Il y a trois personnes dans le bar qui peuvent supporter de porter la grâce de Raphael dans leur faibles corps humains. Sur les trois, l'un est un athée convaincu qui n'écoutera jamais la demande de Raphael. Les deux autres sont des croyants, et le genre de gens à être heureux d'offrir leur aide. L'une est une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. L'autre est un jeune mâle, grand et plutôt musclé, aux cheveux blonds. Raphael n'est pas familier des critères de beauté humains, mais, en jugeant la façon dont beaucoup de gens dans le bar regardent ses deux hôtes potentiels, ils sont considérés comme étant attirants par les autres humains.

Parfait. Mais lequel choisir ?

C'est probablement mieux de jouer sur les peurs secrètes de Dean. Il en a tant. Raphael se concentre sur l'inquiétude qu'a Dean que Castiel trouve une belle jeune femme et fonde une famille. Cette peur est si profondément enfouie que Raphael a du mal à la voir. Les humains réagissent souvent violemment quand ils sont en face de leurs craintes les plus profondes.

Alors, la femme.

Raphael chuchote à son oreille. Une question, et une promesse de la ramener sauve et seule à sa maison avant la fin de la soirée. Comme il le supposait, elle est ravie d'offrir ses services à Dieu. Certains anges se sentiraient coupables d'utiliser une fidèle pour la joie amoureuse de deux humains, mais Raphael n'en fait pas partie. Un travail bien fait est un travail bien fait, et la femme sera récompensée.

Sa grâce se répand dans son corps sans rencontrer de résistance, et une fois qu'il le contrôle entièrement, il se lève et s'étire. Les hôtes humains sont si limités. Il doit être prudent ou sa grâce explosera le corps de l'hôte et aveuglera tout le monde dans le bar, y compris son propre frère.

Ce qui serait mauvais pour plusieurs raisons. Mais surtout parce que Raphael se sentirait mal d'arracher à Castiel sa capacité à voir le visage de Dean Winchester quand il finira par comprendre.

Une fois dans la tête de la femme, Raphael apprend que son nom est Alexa. Elle se remet d'une rupture douloureuse avec un homme nommé Sidney, et craint apparemment que les hommes ne veulent la rencontrer que pour son corps. Raphael est à la fois surpris et ravi d'avoir trouvé une telle beauté indéniable.

Ça va rendre fou Dean Winchester.

Il attend dans son corps d'emprunt que Castiel s'éloigne de Dean et aille chercher de nouvelles boissons au bar. En un clin d'œil, « Alexa » est assise à côté de Castiel et lui lance ce que Raphael sait être appelé un regard « intense ».

« Salut, » dit-il, faisant courir le bout d'un long ongle peint en rouge sur la surface abîmée du bar en bois. « Quel est ton nom ? »

Puisque Castiel est maintenant enfermé dans de la banale chair humaine, il ne peut différencier les anges des hommes. Cependant, il regarde Raphael pendant si longtemps que celui-ci commence à se demander si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'a pas découvert la vérité.

Puis un sourire poli s'étire sur son visage et Raphael sait qu'il est sauvé.

« Je suis Castiel, » répond-il.

« Oh, c'est un nom charmant, » soupire Raphael, dessinant un joli sourire sur les lèvres d'Alexa. Ce n'est pas difficile de simuler son enthousiasme. Raphael en sait plus sur les humains que tous ses frères, et ses talents d'acteurs sont légendaires. Beaucoup des plus grands dirigeants ont été poussés dans la bonne direction par un humain portant la grâce de Raphael.

« Merci, » dit Castiel, agréable et absolument pas intéressé. Raphael peut lire une légère confusion dans son cœur. Castiel n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Alexa voudrait lui parler.

« Je suis Alexa, » dit Raphael en se rapprochant de lui, pressant ses douces courbes contre ses angles nets. « Dis-moi, Castiel. Tu es venu ici seul ? »

La voix d'Alexa glisse vers des tons plus suggestifs.

« Oh, non, » lui dit Castiel. « Je suis venu avec Dean. »

Raphael parvient à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Seul Castiel peut dire ce nom comme si tous les humains du monde connaissaient la gloire de Dean Winchester. Bien sûr, ils pourraient la connaitre un jour, mais, pour l'instant, Castiel est seul.

« Qui est Dean ? »

En parlant de Dean, Raphael perçoit la première pointe d'irritation dans la pièce. Quel humain bruyant. Cependant, il a encore du travail avant que Dean ne passe d'un simple homme un peu ennuyé à un mâle alpha.

« Dean est mon ami, » dit Castiel avec tant d'orgueil franc que l'esprit de Raphael retourne dans ce champ de fleurs, quand Castiel avait pris pour la première fois la main de Raphael et avait annoncé fièrement que Père lui avait confié la charge du jour « Jeudi ».

Ce qui rappelle à Raphael qu'il doit vraiment se souvenir d'assigner ce jour à un autre ange.

« Oh, c'est bien, » ronronne Raphael. Les doigts d'Alexa glissent sur le bras de Castiel jusqu'à son épaule. Raphael est surpris par la chaleur du corps de la chair humaine de Castiel. Son frère n'est plus fait de feu glacé. Il se demande comment Castiel tient le coup. Il suppose que Castiel n'est qu'heureux d'avoir ce nouveau corps. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui rendre visite une fois qu'il aura réussi à mettre Dean et Castiel dans le même lit, et l'emmener manger quelque chose. Pour avoir une petite discussion d'anges.

Quand la main d'Alexa s'immobilise sur l'épaule de Castiel et que son pouce caresse la peau délicate et douce de son cou, il sent deux émotions. L'une qu'il attendait, et une qu'il n'attendait pas.

L'émotion attendue vient de Castiel. Un mélange de dégoût pour le toucher d'Alexa et d'inquiétude que Dean la voit le toucher.

Dean est la source de l'émotion inattendue. Au lieu de la colère qu'il espérait, il sent le cœur de Dean se briser. Pendant un instant, Raphael ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais une fois que cela le frappe, il manque de se retourner pour fusiller du regard cet idiot d'humain. Ou de laisser retomber la tête d'Alexa sur le bar et de se mettre à pleurer.

Il a peur d'empêcher Castiel de trouver son vrai amour.

C'est plus qu'exaspérant, et, oh, si typique du penchant de l'Elu de se jeter du haut d'une falaise pour le bien de ceux qu'il aime, et d'autres actions tout aussi stupides. Raphael pourrait vomir. Enfin, s'il n'était pas un ange.

« En fait, je devrais vraiment aller le rejoindre, » dit poliment Castiel, s'échappant de la prise d'Alexa.

Il s'enfuit presque.

« Mais j'allais te demander de danser avec moi, » lâche Raphael, sautant sur la première chose à laquelle il peut penser pour retarder le retour de Castiel vers Dean et pour créer un contact rapproché entre leurs corps. Il ignore les bredouillements gênants de Castiel et attrape la main de son frère, le tirant dans le petit espace où d'autres clients dansent tandis qu'une voix humaine, ennuyante et geignarde, chante sur des voitures, des chiens ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Raphael enroule les bras de Castiel autour de la taille d'Alexa et se presse contre lui, passant ses bras autour du cou de Castiel.

« C'est juste que j'adore cette chanson, » s'emballe-t-il.

C'est comme danser avec une statue de marbre. La main de Castiel reste à une distance respectueuse au-dessus de la taille d'Alexa, et ses pieds restent figés au sol. En fait, ce n'est pas tant une danse que Raphael qui se frotte contre le corps de son petit frère.

Ce qui est au-delà du concept même de 'gênant'.

Mais c'est pour le plus grand bien alors Raphael continue à danser et à remuer le derrière d'Alexa.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Dean bout silencieusement dans un mélange hautement inconfortable de jalousie maladive et de douleur aiguë. Raphael se sent presque mal pour lui. Mais s'il n'était pas aussi débile, ce seraient ses bras autour de Castiel. Alors, vraiment, c'est de sa faute.

Quand la chanson se termine enfin sans un mot de Castiel ou de Dean, Raphael soupire et se recule. De toute évidence, ça ne marche pas. Il n'a pas pris en compte la tendance de Dean au sacrifice. Stupide erreur. Ce trait de caractère est listé tout en haut du dossier de Dean Winchester. Juste en dessous, il y a écrit « terriblement possessif ». C'est ce trait que Raphael doit titiller avec un bâton pointu.

Alexa n'est pas le bon bâton.

« Eh bien, merci quand même, » dit Raphael, et, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de quitter Dean avec une dernière image bouleversante. Il cherche Alexa et lui pose une question rapide. Sa voix est amusée quand elle donne à Raphael la permission et lui dit d' « en faire un bon. »

Il agrippe de ses mains le revers de la veste de Castiel et l'attire à lui dans un baiser passionné.

Pour information, Raphael n'est pas fan des baisers humains. C'est humide, désordonné, et le goût est mauvais. Embrasser Castiel est encore pire qu'embrasser des humains normaux, parce qu'il n'a, de toute évidence, aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire. Ses bras se débattent et ses lèvres glissent de la bouche d'Alexa pour se retrouver sur sa joue. Raphael espère que Dean sait dans quoi il va.

Apparemment, il le sait, puisque le cœur de Dean se serre si fortement dans sa poitrine que Raphael a vraiment peur de l'avoir tué.

Mais le cœur de Dean repart, et tombe quelque part dans son ventre.

Les humains. Sérieusement.

Raphael finit par briser le baiser, résistant à l'envie d'essuyer la bave visqueuse de Castiel du visage d'Alexa, et il lui sourit.

« Merci pour la danse ! »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Raphael s'introduit dans les rêves de Dean et n'est pas surpris d'y voir Dean, qui se tient à l'écart de la vie de Castiel et regarde alors que Castiel et Alexa se marient, ont des enfants, et s'amusent pendant les vacances familiales.

Raphael a confiance en son Père, mais, parfois, il se demande pourquoi son Elu est si stupide.

oOo

La nuit d'après, Dean et Castiel vont plutôt au bowling.

Clairement, Dean pense que le bowling a une atmosphère bien moins romantique. Cela sent certainement moins romantique, pense Raphael alors qu'il renifle l'air avec le nez de son nouvel hôte. C'est le grand blond de la nuit précédente. Raphael a médité sur l'échec de son plan, cette nuit, en espionnant les rêves de Dean et celui de Castiel, très bizarre, où son frère lavait les cheveux de Dean. Il connait bien les humains, mais même un archange peut faire des erreurs.

Il n'aurait pas dû choisir la fille. La fille peut donner à Castiel des choses que Dean ne peut pas. L'homme, d'un autre côté ? Raphael pense que, peut-être, Dean ne sera pas aussi impatient de s'effacer et de laisser un autre homme emmener Castiel loin de lui. Ou, du moins, il a intérêt, parce que dans le cas contraire Raphael n'hésitera pas à kidnapper Dean et à l'amener au sommet d'une montagne pour qu'ils discutent – et il sait que l'humain n'appréciera pas.

Castiel a l'air ridicule dans ses chaussures de bowling dépareillées. Raphael le regarde marcher en faisant des pas trop larges alors que Castiel regarde ses propres pieds et se moque de lui-même. Dean le regarde aussi, et son visage est doux. Une expression sincère et rare en public. Dean Winchester aime vraiment Castiel.

Raphael rejoint la piste près des deux humains. Cette fois, il ne joue pas la comédie. Raphael adore le bowling. Parfois, les humains inventent des choses qui dépassent l'imagination.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, » dit Castiel à Dean.

« C'est une des joies du bowling, Cas, » répond Dean. « Là, essaye cette boule. »

Raphael rit doucement.

Leur conversation devient un enseignement des règles du jeu, et, pendant un long moment, Raphael se contente de jouer sa propre partie et d'attendre. C'est difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention avec un jeu parfait, mais il y parvient pour le bien de Castiel. Après la première partie, les bières qu'a bues Dean le rattrapent, et il s'éclipse aux toilettes.

Le moment est arrivé.

Raphael s'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers Castiel, qui tripote l'appareil électronique qui entre leurs scores dans l'écran au-dessus d'eux. L'hôte qu'il habite, Erick, est plus grand que Dean, et ses muscles sont plus épais. Il se dresse au-dessus de Castiel alors que Raphael se penche pour examiner l'écran.

« Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

Castiel sursaute sur son siège. Comme le soir d'avant, Raphael ne sens aucun intérêt quand il croise son regard, juste une confusion polie.

« J'essayais d'effacer nos scores pour que nous puissions recommencer une partie, » explique Castiel.

« Oh, je vois. » Raphael se glisse dans le siège à côté du sien et commence à appuyer sur des boutons. Castiel essaie de s'éloigner de Raphael, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace pour se pencher sans tomber au sol. Ce qui est parfait pour Raphael. Il se tourne vers Castiel et met son bras sur le dossier de leurs chaises jointes. Castiel semble insignifiant à côté de la présence massive d'Erick.

« Je peux arranger ça pour vous, … ? »

« Castiel, » répond-il froidement, de toute évidence contrarié par l'intrusion.

« Castiel, » répète Raphael avec un sourire. « Je suis Erick. »

L'instant où Dean sort des toilettes est facilement remarquable. La jalousie instantanée et inconsidérée qui martèle les sens de Raphael est des plus satisfaisantes. Dean marche d'un pas lourd jusqu'à leurs chaises comme un enfant grognon, le regard aigre. Quand il les rejoint, il croise les bras sur son torse et fusille Raphael du regard.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Oh, oui, pense Raphael.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Sa voix est aussi agréable qu'elle doit l'être, juste le bon ton pour qu'elle rampe sous la peau de Dean.

« Je suis Dean, » dit-il derrière ses dents serrées. « Vous êtes assis sur mon siège. »

« Je ne vois pas votre nom dessus, » dit Raphael. Il se demande combien de temps il faudra avant que Dean ne le frappe à la poitrine. De l'indignation et un désir primaire de protéger sa possession tournoient dans son âme. Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste parler à Castiel de cette histoire de possession, Raphael pourrait se libérer de cette prison de chair et savourer sa victoire.

« Croyez-moi, il est à moi, » gronde Dean, et Raphael se demande s'il pense toujours au siège. De son côté, un Castiel silencieux les regarde se battre, et essaie de ne pas se sentir coupable pour apprécier autant de voir Dean le défendre contre un étranger.

« Eh bien, je ne le quitterai pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois, » lui conseille Raphael en se levant, caressant l'épaule de Castiel de la main pour accentuer ses paroles. « Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait venir et profiter de l'occasion. »

La rage de Dean suit Raphael pendant qu'il marche vers la porte, mais même cette colère ne peut cacher l'inquiétude du chasseur qui s'est enflammée aux mots de Raphael.

Il espère juste que ce sera suffisant.

Après tout, Raphael est un ange occupé.

oOo

Trois heures plus tard, Raphael retourne vérifier l'état de son frère.

Et a un large sourire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Castiel puisse être aussi souple.

Le sexe est une activité tellement étrange. Cela semble toujours si douloureux, mais, à en juger par l'expression d'extase radieuse qu'arbore Castiel, celui-ci n'est pas d'accord. Dean est allongé sur Castiel, une main agrippée aux cheveux de Castiel, et l'autre soulève une des jambes de Castiel probablement plus haut qu'il ne le devrait.

Raphael écoute pendant un instant.

« Cas, oh putain, oui, _Cas_ , » grogne Dean alors qu'il s'enfonce dans le corps de Castiel.

Comme c'est romantique.

De toute évidence, Castiel aime ça, parce qu'il lève une main au-dessus de sa tête et attrape la tête de lit. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme. Apparemment, il est au-delà des mots. Son âme brille intensément de plaisir et d'amour. Celle de Dean miroite d'un même éclat. Finalement, les sentiments doivent prendre trop d'ampleur pour Dean, parce qu'il passe du vulgaire à l'amoureux en un clin d'œil. Alors que Raphael le regarde avec amusement, Dean embrasse le côté du cou de Castiel et murmure contre la peau brûlante de Castiel des bêtises sentimentales qui lui feraient tuer quiconque d'autre les entendrait.

C'est assez bien pour Raphael. Il quitte la pièce et s'envole, retournant chez lui.

Ça mérite une célébration.


End file.
